Our NMR imaging research is developed along the following lines: (1) diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) of the brain, which characterizes the intrinsic properties of water diffusion (Brownian movements) calculated from the diffusion tensor. In normal brain, a highly variable degree of diffusion anisotropy within different white matter regions is observed, which appears to depend on the degree of coherence of white matter fiber tract directions. In pathological conditions, DTI provides quantitative and informative description in abnormally anisotropic and heterogeneously oriented media. DTI is proving to be particularly useful in performing long-term quantitative studies of chronic stroke, and other demyelination, tumor growth, and degenerative disease. (2) Proton-MR spectroscopic imaging (1H-MRSI) in normal controls as well as in patient with tumors, stroke, lipid storage diseases, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease and other degenerative conditions. 1H-MRSI is particularly useful in identifying changes in specific metabolite concentrations which occur in a variety of pathologies, often in the absence of any other pathological imaging finding. We have also initiated a multimetabolite proton-MR spectroscopy study (at present we are adding GABA). A different protocol is being prepared on this topic. (3) Studies on apparent iron distribution in the brain accompanied by in vitro studies of the relaxometric properties of ferritin.